dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor characters in Dragonball Greying
Below is a list of minor characters appearing in the fanon story-line, Dragonball Greying. Members of Shu's Elite Bell Bell (鐘, Kane) is a female extraterrestrial life-form aligned with the . She is the head medic on-board Shu's Spaceship and one of the few non-combatants amongst Shu's Elite. Kind, caring, and a little eccentric, Bell is easily one of the brightest members of the entourage and often picks up her team-mates spirits through dance and song. She first met Shu when he spared her race from annihilation on a past assignment, and has had a crush on him ever since. She also nursed him back to health following disciplinary action regarding Shu's decision to spare her race. ---- Personality Bell is a renowned klutz though thankfully this seems only to be the case when she isn't working. When off-duty she is known to bump into people, drop things, and make a mess of the simplest orders. She is so bad that Shu has forbidden anyone on-board giving her something to do except medical duties for fear of causing mayhem. She is quite kind however and happily treats anyone regardless of their affiliation to her team. ---- Trivia *A physical trait of Bell's race is their ability to absorb the wounds of others into themselves, which they can then instantly heal by forcibly putting themselves into a form of hibernation. Spring Spring (春, Haru) is a female aligned with the . She is a member of Shu's Elite and boasts a power level in the region of 11,000. As a Saiyan she has an enormous appetite and enjoys the thrill of battle. It is for these reasons that she monitors the training facilities on-board Shu's Spaceship. Outside this duty she is playful and flirtatious and often boasts of her "conquests". ---- Trivia *Spring's name is a shortening of a bulb and stem vegetable: the . *Her abilities include , manipulation, the , the and the transformation. Riley Riley (濁った, Nigotta) is a surviving member of the race and the main pilot of Shu's Elite. His fighting skill isn't anything to brag about but his knowledge of machinery is unsurpassed within the entire unit, making him both the pilot and repairman should something go wrong with the ship. He has a strained relationship with Yarō who frequently calls his piloting skills into question, often without need. He also happens to be an excellent hacker and marksmen. ---- Personality Riley rarely speaks unless spoken to though this is entirely the opposite when he's working under Yarō. In that scenario you couldn't get him to shut up. With his Saiyan superior Riley is spiteful and unhelpful on purpose (unless the situation is grim) and never has a good thing to say about him, behavior which Yarō reciprocates fully. Riley has once gone out of his way to shoot Yarō instead of an enemy, though he did that to enrage him, which in-turn allowed Yarō to win. When speaking with any other team-members he is a wealth of wisdom -- or at least he tries to be, and often acts as a father-figure to the younger members. ---- Trivia *Riley carries an assortment of high-tier weaponry with him to make up for the fact he can only using his which includes a machine-gun, a number of grenades and a portable rocket launcher. Antagonist Dr. Monroe Dr. Monroe was a mechanical and biological expert who lived in seclusion on an unnamed planet. When Shu's Elite arrived to destroy the population Dr. Monroe awaited the completion of their mission before sending his powerful robots to deal with them, where he left Shu for dead, and captured Yarō and Carola. He spent two months transforming the two Saiyans into cyborgs before the arrival of a freshly trained Shu gave Yarō the opportunity to kill him. Other Gale's Son The son of Gale and the reason he serves Sleet and the . He is held on an unknown planet to force Gale's cooperation. He possesses mental abilities even stronger than his father and harbors tremendous hatred for Sleet. Behind the Scenes *This page was created because the author, Kenji-Taichō, has a habit of creating large casts of characters. Most of them get very little screen-time, so don't require a page of their own. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Female